


Room of Shattered Memories

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, paramecium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: Based on a inside joke with my boyfriend.





	

“Are you sure they won’t harm me?” Tom asked shyly, watching as Tord came closer to him, a Jet Syringe filled with Paramecium in his hand. The Norwegian settled in between Tom’s legs, rubbing the tip of his fingers against the Jehovah’s rim. 

“I promise they’re safe. I cultured them myself, there’s nothing but paramecium in this. I wouldn’t insert something in you unless it was safe, now spread your legs.” Tord softly nudged Tom’s inner thigh, happy to see that the eyeless man trusted him with this. Tom lied down on the bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling as he mentally prepared himself to have paramecium injected into his hole. 

“Ahh, fuck. That’s cold.” Tom hissed in displeasure as the cold liquid rushed inside of him, Tord quickly shoved a buttplug inside of him, forcing the liquid containing paramecium to be trapped inside his asshole. 

“How’s it feel?” Tord asked, observing Tom closely, watching him with arousal as the Jehovah started squirming around. Tom’s face flushed red as he felt the paramecium inside him wiggle around in their new environment, their cilia brushing across Tom’s prostate, making the man moan in disgusted pleasure. Tord leaned forward to suck and bite at Tom’s nipples, smirking as he felt the eyeless man wail in pleasure, bucking his hips forward. “So worth the months of culturing them, they’re a special kind too. Much bigger than average paramecium, they’ll live for quite a while in you, Tom. You like that?” The Norwegian huskily said, his hand traveling downwards to stroke at Tom’s cock. 

“Ah fuck, oh this is so nasty. Ahhh, fuck. I love it, love you, Tord.” Tom whimpered out as the paramecium curiously touched Tom’s prostate with their cilia and rubbed their bodies against it. The Jehovah could feel all of the tiny microorganisms touch, his cock weeped precum, his entire body shaking in filth and ecstasy. Tord smiled, kissing Tom deeply, biting down on his bottom lip hard. “Ahh, mm, Tord, I’m-ahh- I’m gonna cum!” 

“Cum for me, Tom.” Tord commanded, moving his face downward to bite down on Tom’s neck, marking him on his already heavily marked neck. Tom came with Tord’s name on his lips, his body shaking violently as his orgasm ripped through him, his cum splattering all over his stomach and chest. 

“We are so fucked.” Tom groaned out once he came down from his high.


End file.
